User talk:Emma50006/Archive1
Fanart Hi and sorry for disurbing you but you're only allowed to draw one fanart which has been made by you. Please read the rules for fanart. Bepai (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop removing contents from User Pages at once! And stop doing useless edit also, I'll inform an Admin if you won't stop. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ban You've received a two day ban for continuously editing other people's user pages. If once the ban is over you do it again, you will receive a one week ban. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, as long as you've realize what you were doing is wrong, then it's OK. And by the way, next time after finishing your message you should put your Signature behind it, so that other users can know who leave them a message and reply to you much easier. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hang on, I can't understand a word of what you were telling me completely, about that drawing and idea things, etc.? Did you mistaken me for someone else? And about the signature, I think you should ask other users like Lordranged7, Potassium19, ... I'm not very good at guiding others. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 06:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban Sorry, but I'm not an Admin here. And if you want to request a ban, you should put your message in Lord's or Potassium's talk page. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Looks like your signature still has some problems to fix. It's about the pic at the head of your signat. You should not link the pic's location into your Signature, you must add it as a file (without thumb) instead. You can ask Lord, Snowy or someone else for more details. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Mmmh... So, you want a new signature right ? Should I create a signature for you ? If so, tell me which colours, fonts, a picture or not, etc. SnowyBoy❄ 15:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah Okay, Np~ SnowyBoy❄ 19:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Signature It is nice~ Sorry if I was no use~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) His signature is very cool, congratulations Regards Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 21:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Profile Hey Emma only 5 Pictures aloud on ur profile plz fix it Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 02:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Oh yeah, I can see that too, it is good alright ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Emma~ And I am good. ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 06:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re:Ban Well, do you have any screenshots? Without screenshots, I can't do anything for you. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 06:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Then, I can't do anything, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) hello thanks Emma, Now I can use my signature. Best regards, '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ Omega AttackGod Hand X 23:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debating Yeah, I've read it. But to be honest, it still need a lot of improvements, both in the structure and the grammar. I think you still have got a long way to go, so try to learn as much as you can from others's debates, such as mine and GouenjiShuuya's, and I think you will improve in no time ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Your welcome~! Message Since you left a message on Potassium's talk page, I will reply to it~ It is not needed to ban them since they only said shut up, they didn't swear or did anything else~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Admin Currently the wiki isn't in need of more admins. Also, next time you propose yourself for such a position, you could at least bother to use proper spelling and grammar because basic English is a required skill to become a moderator and/or admin. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 23:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Torch I saw your message on Lord's talkpage about Torch. Torch just copied something Allan said once. Never falsely accuse another user again, please. Also, you're no co-chat moderator or whatever you like to call it. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Birthday Sure, I guess you already added it. Also, about that message that you left me about Torch, it was really unnecessary to message me because I was in the chat at that time Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Main Page You are NOT 'allowed to post pictures like that on the main page. And no pictures allowed with number names. 'Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) hey emma nice to meet you Ichino1 (talk) 02:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) here there emma i just wanted to know if we can do our debate about sakuma against Kurama thanks Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey emma welcome back http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/2/23/Kazuto2.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 05:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spamming Okay, I'm coming in the chat to resolve this. Re: Badges I'm coming into the chat again. Banning 2 Users If ur gonna Ban Eska or Ash.Then u made a Right CHOICE xD! Ash has been saying bad things like crybaby and other stuff so u saved my Life so Thxs xD Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 22:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Harassing I warned Ash about it already, but as for Eska, I can't seem to see how he's involved in teasing/harassing you there. If you're wondering why I haven't banned Ash yet, I make it a point that I always warn and if they do it again, I ban them. So just tell me if he harassed you the second time. At the same time Emma, please also watch out what you say, I don't know the whole story, but if Ash said that because of something you said, you, yourself, caused that harassing upon yourself, if not, then exercise not to start things like that. That's all. I hope you're a bit okay now~ Emma, I heard the story. You asked on who hated you and some other's responded with sarcasm/jokingly responded, and you took it seriously, I hope you'll be more professional and responsible so things like this won't happen again okay? Categories We've been through this before, haven't we? DO NOT FAKE EDITS TO EARN BADGES. If you keep on repeating it, the admins may give you a ban Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 04:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Why do you listen to them? You can already tell that it's obviously wrong. It's no use asking anyone anything, since they'll just deny it Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 04:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Warning 2X Emma... how should I say this.... well, you've done this too many times, and if you repeat it, you may receive a ban, you've been adding categories to wrong articles, and at the same time adding unnecessary photos yesterday to gallery articles, and some other past days too. Please do not repeat this again okay? re:Icon I'm sorry, but I don't take requests to make more icons. You can try asking Adventure, she's been making new ones for the chat. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Banned Emma, due to the number of warnings I have to give, at the same time creating another account that your pretending to be someone else is an offense already. It's not that you can't be banned by being annoying, but your being banned about making an account and pretending to be someone else. I'm sorry that I have to ban you. Remember though, that bans are there to teach people to not repeat the offensive action. That is all. I hope you understand. Rejoin Well Emma I have to say I thought about it and Takato suggested that you wait until the Captain requested Rounds start which is after MSPD is over. Those Rounds won't start until the 16th of July I estimate. I know its a very long time but please wait Emma. However if you want to join right away then Takato and I are thinking of something. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 14:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC)